Integrated circuit output drivers, for example single-ended output drivers or differential/H-bridge output drivers, for driving audio transducers are known in the art. The design of such integrated circuit output drivers requires several tradeoffs to be carefully considered. The tradeoffs are semiconductor area consumption, power consumption and output impedance. The integrated circuit output driver may also need to support several impedance levels of the audio transducers to provide flexibility and adaptability to a particular application amongst a variety of applications. In hearing instrument applications, it would be advantageous if the output driver was capable of driving different types of receivers or miniature loudspeaker possessing different electrical impedances. High-power receivers which are capable of producing high sound pressure levels in the user's ear typically possess relatively low impedance while low-power receivers which typically produce relatively smaller sound pressure levels typically possess relatively high electrical impedance. It is difficult to achieve a satisfactory power conversion efficiency of the integrated circuit output driver when loaded by high-power receivers unless the output resistance or impedance of the output driver is very small as explained below in additional detail. Unfortunately, a small output resistance or impedance requires large transistor dimensions in the output driver which leads to a large chip or die area consumption. This increases manufacturing costs of the semiconductor substrate or chip.